Battleship
by Kreaturette
Summary: It's a rainy day in Metro City. After an early morning kidnapping goes wrong, Megamind is forced to stay in Roxanne's apartment for the day. Pre-movie. Oneshot. A bit fluffy. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey guys! ****This is officially my first little fic. A oneshot, more so. Finally wrote one! It's about time, considering I've been in this fandom since before the movie hit theaters. It's been raining here for the past few days, which is what inspired me to write this.**

**Aaaaand read:**

* * *

It was early in the morning. Too early. Roxanne began rustling in bed as she found herself waking up to the pitter patter of a familiar sound. Peeking outside, she found her city drenched in precipitation as a grey overcast blanketed the entire sky. Her eyes began following the trails of raindrops that slid down her window. What a dreary day.

Wrapping herself up in a pink robe, Roxanne entered the kitchen and trudged towards her best friend –– especially in the mornings –– Mr. Coffee. Within a matter of minutes, she was curled up on her sofa reading a fresh print of the _Metro_ _City_ _Monitor__. _ The front page displayed a photo of an ever-so-smug Metro Man carrying an agitated Megamind off to jail. Roxanne just rolled her eyes. Those two made the headlines nearly every day, and everything they did –– every move they made –– was predictable as predictable could be.

Then, as if things weren't predictable enough, that familiar blue alien blasted through her front door.

"Oh, joy. Just when I thought today couldn't get any more dreary." Roxanne sighed as she turned her head to see him standing in the doorway. "I'd rather not be kidnapped during a rainstorm, Megamind. And don't you want to stay home on a day like this anyway?" A devilish grin spread across his face.

"Neither rain, nor snow, nor sleet, nor hail will keep evil at its quarters, Ms. Ritchi!" Megamind crossed his arms and sauntered up to her. "In fact, all this gloom is the perfect weather for evil to be out on the prowl!" he exclaimed, making an 'evil' gesture with his fingers.

"Hmm," Roxane hummed as she watched him reach for the spray. "Well, I just woke up not that long ago and I'd like it if I can avoid having gases sprayed in my face at such an early hour. I'll go willingly." He would never leave now. He would never reject a kidnapping, anyway. There was no choice.

Megamind glared at her. Her offer to go willingly made his evil scheming look weak, in his opinion. Ignoring her request, he took out the spray and held down the nozzle. But nothing happened. After a few more attempts, he gave up and looked back at Roxanne, who was now smirking. It was empty. He pouted and lodged the spray back into his belt. "You got lucky this time around, Ms. Ritchi."

Roxanne sighed, put her slippers on and made her way towards the door that Megamind was holding open for her. He didn't look too happy. She chuckled at him at least trying to be a gentleman.

The elevator opened at the entrance to the apartment building. As they passed through the lobby, Roxanne peered into Carlos' office, which appeared to be empty. That is until she noticed a small blue cube sitting soundly on his chair. "Carlos!" she gasped. Megamind turned his head. "Oh, him? He'll be fine. Just soak him in some water. Maybe toss him out in the rain." he assured. Roxanne just sighed.

The rain became much thicker than when Megamind arrived at the apartment building, he could barely see an inch in front of him.

"Do you have to do this _today__!" _ Roxanne yelled.

"Yes!"

Well, no. He hated the rain and would much rather have Minion doing this. But evil never backs down.

Megamind held his cape over his head as he ventured out into the pouring rain. Roxanne stayed behind, sheltered by the entrance awning. He looked back at her. "Hey! I thought you said you'd come willingly!"

"I did, but I don't want to get _drenched__!_ Just pull the invisible car up to the entrance!"

He groaned and continued his way to the invisible car. "Always making things difficult."he muttered. Easily spotting the outlined form of the car created from the rain, Megamind searched for the car keys in his utility belt. Empty. Perhaps they were on the opposite side pockets. He bit his tongue and rummaged frantically. Also empty.

Megamind froze. The keys, they were locked in the blasted car! He was in such a rush to kidnap Roxanne that he must have carelessly tossed them to the side. Great. He could really use Minion right now. Minion was back at the lair, resting as his suit re-charged and updated. Megamind hated doing everything himself.

"What's wrong, spaceman?" Roxanne called, her voice nearly drowned out by the rainfall.

Hail started to fall, gradually gaining strength, and size for that matter. The invisible car was, well, even more invisible. Megamind could barely see a thing. This was so embarrassing, and nothing was turning out how it should. It usually never does. But again, evil never backs down.

He groaned and ran back towards the entrance, where a shivering Roxanne stood, clutching onto her robe. He was half amazed she was still standing there to be honest.

"Perhaps we can arrange the kidnapping in the comfort of your own apartment. Don't keep your hopes up on the comfort aspect, though." He added as he saw a smile starting to grow on her.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden mood change?"

"Don't worry about it, let's just go back inside! Quick!" Megamind urged as he started pushing Roxanne back towards the elevator. He didn't really want to admit he locked his keys in his car. The elevator ride was silent and awkward.

Moments later, they were back in Roxanne's apartment. The two of them just stood in the middle of the room, staring at each other. Roxanne looked confused, but more than that, she was cold. Freezing, actually. She shivered under the minimal warmth her robe gave her.

"So...now what?" she asked, managing to get some words past her chattering teeth.

Before Megamind could speak, the lights began flickering, followed by a power outage. Megamind and Roxanne stood in silence once more.

"Fantastic," she sighed. "Okay, why don't you just...sit on the couch or something. I'll go grab some blankets." She suggested, waving her hands over to her red sofa. Only then did she notice how drenched he really was. The rain residue practically glimmered off every inch of his body, droplets dripping off here and there. And he was...shaking? The thin layers of leather must not keep him very warm.

"You're _sure_ you want me to sit on your couch like this?"

In a way, Roxanne was amazed he'd even asked something as polite as that. Wouldn't his evil mind be screaming for him to sit on her couch, ruining it with his soaked leather? Perhaps followed by maniacal laughter? Either way, she felt bad. She had no extra clothing to offer him. None that would fit him, anyway.

"I'm afraid I don't have any spare clothes to give you, Megamind. I can get a pile of blankets, though."

She came back into the living room and Megamind was still standing there. Looking over photos on the walls, particularly ones of Metro Man, which made his face scrunch up.

"I've got the blankets." Roxanne said. Megamind quickly turned around. She handed him the blankets and he snatched them hurriedly. Moments later, they were both on the couch practically covered in an igloo of blankets. The power still hadn't switched on, and by the looks of it, other buildings outside had gone completely black as well.

"Are you still going to tie me up, or..."

"Consider this your lucky day, Ms. Ritchi."

Every syllable of that line pained him.

So they sat on the couch in silence, staring out the window in front of them. A cough escaped Megaminds lips here and there. If he gets sick, it's his own fault, she thought. Roxanne glanced at her coffee mug. The coffee was probably cold now. Also Megaminds fault. Everything that took place this morning was his fault, she concluded. But she couldn't hate him for it. She couldn't hate him when he was shivering on her couch wrapped up in a blanket igloo.

"I wonder how long the power will be out." she thought, breaking the silence.

"It depends. If this weather continues throughout the day, it's possible the power won't be coming back until late tonight. Or even tomorrow."

She was silent again. It seemed with every tick of the clock, the temperature dropped. Roxanne was wearing a tank top, pajama pants, slippers, a robe, and a fuzzy blanket draped over her. Looking at Megamind covered in blankets, she honestly started feeling some jealously. So she scooted towards him. He eyeballed her, wondering what exactly she was doing. Moving _closer_ to him? Usually she'd be wanting to get away. How strange.

"Why don't we play a game?" she suggested.

He coughed and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, we're going to be in here for a while. We need to do something to pass the time. I have Battleship!"

All Megamind could do was stare at her with a confused look on his face; his head slightly cocked. "What on earth is that?"

"You've never played Battleship before? I'm a little surprised, Megs." she was a little surprised herself that she actually called him _Megs__. _Megamind continued to stare.

"Elaborate." he said.

"Well, basically it's a guessing game. I have to guess the location of your five battleships on a grid, and you have to guess the location of mine. You can't see my side and I can't see yours. Whoever sinks the others' ships first wins. Are you in?" she grinned.

"Why you have a game like that to begin with is a marvel, but I suppose I'm...in."

"My mother actually gave it to me when she was clearing out her basement. I guess right now proves it came in handy." she shrugged. "I'll just go get it."

She tossed her few blankets to the side and walked over to the entryway closet. The game was settled on the top shelf, nestled between photo albums and other storage boxes. Megamind looked over the back of the couch. Originally going to ask if she needed some assistance, he couldn't help but stare at her perfectly extended curvy figure as she reached for it. Once his focus trailed to her derriere, he squeezed his eyes shut and quickly looked away. Roxanne returned to the couch, set the game on the coffee table and flopped back down next to an obviously blushing Megamind.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing the purple tinge forming on his cheeks and ear tips.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Just, it's...cold." he sheepishly grinned. "But never mind that!"

"Alright. Well, how about you get on that side of the table and I'll stay on this side."

Megamind gathered his heap of blankets and circled to the opposite side of the coffee table. Roxanne tried her best to hold back a giggle. He looked like a blanket monster.

"Prepare, Miss Ritchi. You're ships are going to meet their maker –– me!" he flashed a wicked smile.

"We'll see about that, spaceman." she beamed, returned a wicked smile right back at him.

A half an hour had passed since they began the game. Roxanne was winning and Megamind was making up all kinds of excuses as to why she was. From peeking to having superhuman mind powers. Mainly, he blamed her nosy reporter skills.

"B-8." Roxanne called.

Megamind glanced down at his grid. Only one small ship remained, floating along on the said number. He looked up again and pouted, wincing at Roxanne. "Hm, I believe I just sunk your battleship." she smiled as she taunted him with her delicate eyebrow.

Megamind plucked the last remaining ship off of his grid –– while keeping his eyes fixated on Roxanne –– and dropped it onto the floor. Roxanne looked at the little ship laying next to the table base.

"Are you gonna pick that up?"

Megamind finally released his gaze, groaned and set the small ship back onto the table. "You watch it, Miss Ritchi." he pointed a finger at her. "Next time we play this _Battlesheep _I'll have figured out all your secrets!"

"_Next_ _time__?" _

"Uh, well, you know...whenever there's another unexpected blackout. Or I can force you in my next kidnapping. Or something. I'm not sure yet." he noticed the confused expression forming on her face. "...I'm evil." he smirked.

"Whatever you think, spaceman."

The two of them crawled back onto the couch, as the floor was starting to get cold after the heat of the game died down. That awkward silence crept back on them.

Outside, the rain was still going strong. The buildings all completely dark. Megamind and Roxanne watched the rain droplets racing down the large windows before them. They each chose a droplet and waited to see which one made it to the bottom of the window first. It was simple, but it passed the time.

After a while, things began to get quiet. She looked up at Megamind. He looked tired. He looked as if he would fall asleep any moment, actually. No, she can't have him fall asleep here. What if she fell asleep as well and he ended up spending the night? Absolutely not. Roxanne needed a question to spice things up.

"Why do you always kidnap me?"

Megamind jolted a bit as he started to nod off. "What?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know why you always kidnap me. That's all."

"Pfft." He huffed. "What better bait than to have Metro Mahns' girlfriend dangling over a pit of hungry alligators? Luring him right into my traps! The buffoon!"

"Hmph. That's another thing. How you never hurt me."

"What makes you say that? I've come close, you know! With the press of a button, I could have easily singed your puny human skull with my flame thrower!"

"But that's the thing –– you didn't. You won't." she sighed. "Sometimes I can't understand the reason behind all of it. No matter how well my _nosy_ _reporter_ _skills_ are. And what's with you always get so close to me during kidnappings?"

"Watch it, Miss Ritchi, your nosy-ness is showing."

"Good." she smiled.

Megamind let out a breath and softened his expression. There was no way he could tell her the real reason. That he loved her. That he wanted to impress her. To 'wow' her. To win her over. He couldn't tell her that he wanted to speculate those beautiful blue eyes, smell her cinnamon hair, feel the warmth radiating off of her like a light spring day.

So he came to a conclusion. "I analyze you."

"You _analyze_ me? What, like some _test_ _subject?"_

"Yes." It wasn't completely a lie.

"Okay, that's not weird at all." she said sarcastically.

Each drop of rain seemed to make Megamind's eyelids get heavier and heavier. Why was Roxanne's couch so comfortable? He leaned his head back and shut his eyes for a moment.

That moment turned into a full slumber.

Roxanne found herself getting drowsy as well, her head bobbing to stay awake. Her morning wasn't exactly pleasant, after all. She didn't ask for her kidnapper to blast through her door at such an early hour. Her body was calling for more sleep. After a short battle between shutting her eyes and staying awake, she finally gave in and collapsed her cheek onto Megamind's shoulder.

And the rain continued to drizzle throughout the day.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sunlight danced across Roxanne's face as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in her bed. Tucked in like a child and covered with extra blankets. She quickly sat up and observed her surroundings.

"How did I get back in bed...?" she wondered aloud. Then her eyes shot up. "Megamind!"

Jumping out of bed, she hurried into the living room. There was no one there. No one but a fresh cup of steaming coffee sitting at the bar in the kitchen. As if it was waiting there, just for her.

As she approached it, she noticed a small post-it note placed beside the mug. As she read it, Roxanne's face turned into a gleaming smile.

_I__'__m_ _sorry_ _I_ _ruined_ _your_ _coffee_ _yesterday__. _

_I_ _hope_ _this_ _one_ _tastes_ _just_ _as_ _good__._

_- __M_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I like reviews!**


End file.
